solo tu only you
by CESE-yopo
Summary: reencuentros Ichirukistas. la vida de Ichigo y Rukia, y como sus caminos se enlazan siempre. Como escogera Tite Kubo reencontrar estos dos personajes?
1. Chapter 1

Solo tu.

Bleach le pertence a Tite kubo, maldito, me hace sufrir!.

Bueno este es un fic light, pero es le primero y quería escribir algo rápido.

-RUKIA

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que todo a sido un sueño. Suspiro con amargura, por un momento la esperanza de que fuese real me invadió.

No quiero pensar en ello, terminare llorando algo que no e hecho desde hace tiempo, y mi orgullo no me lo permitiría. No soy débil.

-Kuchiki-dono, su baño esta listo.

Oigo a la criada al otro lado de la puerta y luego sus pasos alejándose.

Salgo de la mansión y comino a mi escuadrón. Se que ahora que soy teniente tengo mas responsabilidades, y por ello no puedo llegar tarde. Mi Ni-sama se encargo de dejármelo bien claro cuando acepte este puesto.

_-un Kuchiki jamás evade sus responsabilidades, jamás se muestra débil ,si vas a tomar un rango como ese… -se levanto de la mesa. –no me hagas avergonzarme de ti._

No, no quiero que mi Ni-sama se avergüence de mi, por eso siempre soy la primera en llegar y la ultima en irme, quiero que ahora queme e vuelto mas fuerte este orgulloso.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy en las puertas del escuadrón, pero no hay nadie.

-Kuchiki-dono, hay reunión de capitanes y nos han dado el dia libre.

Oigo a uno de mis subordinados a mis espaldas.

-¡Kia-chan! –o no esa es la teniente Matsumoto, seguro quiere que valla a beber otra vez con ella. No quiero recordar la ultima vez que acepte, termine cargándola a su casa y las vergüenzas que pase cuando se ponía a gritar en medio de la calle. Me giro y le sonrió para luego desaparecer con el shumpo. Igual mañana ni se acordara.

Mientras camino por las calles, se me vienen vagos recuerdos de cuando Renji y yo éramos niños.

_-Rukia, que si nos robamos esos panes nos perseguirá el panadero.-me detuvo Renji en un callejón. En ese tiempo no tenia tantos tatuajes y era mas lindo._

_-pero tenemos hambre, y no creo que le moleste si tomamos unos cuantos._

_Sin darle tiempo a contestarme. Salí corriendo y jale una bolsa con pan, claro que el hombre me persiguió, pero tanto tiempo robando me hizo ser mas rápida, corrí y podía oír las voces del panadero y de Renji siguiéndome._

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, cuando llegamos Renji me grito hasta que sus pulmones casi se le salen, claro que por lo menos comimos algo.

Mis pies me llevaron a una colina. La misma en la que me despedí de a Ichigo, me llene de nostalgia al recordarlo. No quería hacerlo, estaba tratando de no pensar en el, pero al estar aquí arriba, me hace recordarlo.

Su sonrisa cuando me rescato, cada vez que me salvaba ponía esa estúpida sonrisa, bueno claro que si estaba herida ponía esa estúpida mirada de borrego drogado, odio esa mirada en el, lo hace ver tan…tan débil.

Me siento en el pasto, me quito a Sode no Shirayuki, por un momento quiero olvidarme de todo. Dejo de poner atención a los reiatsus, no creo que haya un ataque ahora, y si lo fuera igual me enteraria. Respiro hondo, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, los recuerdos se aglomeran mi cabeza.

_-Rukia… -me miras con sorpresa y alegría, casi puedo ver tu sonrisa._

_-idiota, vamos. –te agarro de la camisa y te saco del salón, veo como Renji, Matsumoto y los demás se agrupan._

Ese dia estaba temblando del miedo a verte, no sabia que decirte, y al verte haci…tan vulnerable y débil, hice lo que mejor sabia. Presionarte para que vuelvas a ser tu.

-eres un idiota Ichigo. –susurro con los ojos aun cerrados.

-acabo de llegar y haci me recives, Kuchiki-dono.

Esa voz.

-¡Ichigo! –estas parado frente a mi, sonriendo como imbécil, traes puesto el uniforme de shinigami, y tu zampakutou. Me levanto y oigo tu risa, al verme levantarme tan presurosamente, me sonrojo levemente pero lo disimulo, volteando la cabeza.

-un ´hola ichigo, amigo mío, que te trae por aca´ -me arremedas de la peor forma.

-¿Qué haces muerto tan pronto, idiota? –te miro retadora, no quiero hacerme ver débil frente a ti.

-no estoy muerto, y de igual forma, quiero descansar. –te tiras en el pasto. –la reunión con los capitanes a sido exhausta.

así que era por eso.

-veo que ahora eres teniente, me sorprende que l pijo de Byakuya te deje serlo.

Me siento a tu lado. –Ni-sama, acepto por un acuerdo.

-¿Qué acuerdo? –te levantas rápidamente.

-casarme.

-¡¿Cómo?

-si pero no te preocupes, no por ahora, me dio 10 años para encontrar al mejor postor.

-psche… no me estaba preocupando. –te pasas una mano por el rebelde cabello. –pero Rukia…

-¿mmm?.

-no tienes por que buscar mas.

Siento tu mano en mi cintura, y me sonrojo violentamente. –Ichigo… -me miras directamente a los ojos. Dios no sabia que tus ojos fuesen tan brillantes. No me puedo mover, no me quiero mover. Desesperado cierras el espacio que había entre nuestros labios. Tus labios son tan suaves. Me siento apenada, al saber que no tengo ni pizca de idea de cómo besar. Pero siento que te mueves y te sigo el ritmo, pronto abres mis labios y tu lengua entra en mi boca sin recato, pero lo peor de todo, es que comienzo a acalorarme, y mi corazón galopa dentro de mi pecho, casi estoy segura que puedes oírlo, así como yo oigo el tuyo. Es algo nuevo para mi, pero creo que estoy aprendiendo como lo haces, y me muevo a tu ritmo. Siento mis pulmones rogar por aire, y se que tu estas en las mismas condiciones, pero aun así, no me sueltas, te reúsas a soltar mi cintura y a detenerte.

Con mil esfuerzos me alejo de ti, para tomar aire, tus mejillas están adornadas por un lindo carmín que te hace ver adorable, no te avergüenzas y me miras a los ojos con determinación.

-Rukia, esto no lo vas a oír dos veces…yo… este tiempo sin ti, se me ha hecho largo y tu…

Te beso y no te dejo hablar, pero es que no me interesa oír tus estúpidas declaraciones, con el beso me basta. –deja de decir chorradas, este solo es tu bienvenida.

-jajá… -sonríes y me tomas por la cintura. –tendré que irme mas seguido. –me dices seductor.

-mientas no sea muy lejos.

Por fin después de tanto vuelvo a sentirme completa.


	2. Chapter 2

**``SIEMPRE TU´´**

_Siempre corremos del lado contrario, como si huyéramos del otro, como si tuviéramos miedo del otro, como si nos escondiéramos, como si estar cerca significara la muerte…_

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles solitarias de Karakura. ¿Qué horas serian? Las 2 de la mañana, la 1.

No le importaba, lo único que podía decir con exactitud, es que estaba emocionado, emocionado por lo que vendría, emocionado por haber mostrado ya su fullbring, emocionado por ver ese pequeño rayo de esperanza y que hoy se convertía en un luna inmensa.

¿Por qué estaba emocionado?

Sonrió al sentirse estúpido. Eso era mas que obvio. Estaba emocionado por que ahora comenzaba a recuperar sus poderes. Por que podría ayudar a Chad y a los otros. Por que podría salvar gente y no se sentiría tan inútil ni miserable como este ultimo año.

_-una corazonada…pero creo que estaba equivocada._

Inoue no se había equivocado. Lo que lo seguía, lo que no lo dejaba en paz, era esa maldita necesidad imperiosa de sentirse fuerte. Era un maldito enfermo, sediento de peleas y guerras…pero no era sufrimiento lo que buscaba en ellas, solo era sentirse fuerte e útil. Algo que cuando su madre murió y se convirtió en un mueble mas, dejo sentir. Y luego cuando ella llego. Rukia, trajo este nuevo mundo con ella, lo hizo volver a sentirse así. Rukia le había mostrado cosas que ella ni siquiera podía diferenciar, ella, sin saberlo, era su puente, que lo conectaba desde la tierra hasta al cielo…

Pero ahora ese puente había desaparecido.

Aunque se sentía bien con su vida como humano, no era feliz. El quería algo mas, algo mas allá de lo que el mundo puede llegar a ser, quería ser diferente, quería poder luchar y protegerlos a todos… proteger a Rukia había sido su mayor propósito, y ella con su brillo y luz le había mostrado que estaría protegida si protegía a los demás…por que el corazón de Rukia era noble, a pesar de no ser una Kuchiki, su corazón era digno de serlo. Y eso era lo que mas admiraba de ella, su falta de egoísmo, su falta de maldad, pero a la vez su coraje y salvajismo al pelear por un ser querido.

_-Rukia-sama _

Le había llamado su zanpackutou.

Casi podía oír su voz en el aire.

Levanto un poco un rostro. Y se quedo inmóvil por un momento.

-¡llegare pronto!

La observo con cuidado, sin parpadear, como si al parpadear fuera a desaparecer.

Ante él y arriba de un poste de luz, podía ver una pequeña figura conocida.

-Rukia…

La chica hablaba por teléfono y le daba la espalda.

Sonrió al poder verla…eso significaba…

De pronto una puerta senkaimon se abría frente a ella.

-no… -comenzó a correr frenéticamente. -¡Rukia! –mas la chica seguía hablando por teléfono, sin prestarle atención. -¡joder Rukia!

La chica entro suavemente, pero sin darse la vuelta.

-¡RUKIA! –la chica pareció oírlo, y se giro, demasiado tarde, el senkaimon ya se había cerrado. -¡mierda! –ahogo un grito de frustración, quería moler a golpes a alguien o romper algo. -¡me cago en la…! ¡ha!

Salió de la senkaimon, y como suponía, Renji y su Ni-sama ya la esperaban.

-¿has hecho lo que te encargue Rukia? –le pregunto el serio capitán.

La chica agacho la mirada en forma de reverencia, y con una mirada triste contesto un leve ``si´´.

-vámonos. –se dio la media vuelta adelantándose un poco de los otros dos.

-¿estas bien? –le pregunto. Había salido con una mirada pensativa y unos ojos confusos.

Por un momento había creído oír la voz de Ichigo llamándola…

Pero eso era imposible y debía hacerse a la idea. –si.

Y ambos se dirigieron a su escuadrón donde la nombrarían teniente y…

Anunciarían su compromiso.


	3. Chapter 3

**``¡¿POR QUE TU?¡´´**

_Esperare a que vuelvas…ni importa cuanto me tenga que quedar aquí, parado, estancado, con tal de volver a verte, con eso es mas que suficiente._

La azotea…

Su nuevo refugio del mundo, su lugar favorito, además de aquel rio y su habitación. Nunca antes se había sentido así de vacio, necesitaba compañía, ¿pero quien lo mantendrá fuerte?

Inoue Orihime lo observaba indecisa desde la puerta. No quería romper ese momento.

Estaba pensando en ella, muchas veces lo había oído susurrar su nombre, y muchas veces lo había visto sostener el zumo y apretarlo hasta romperlo.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué la partida de Kuchiki hacia a todos menos felices y sombríos?

No solo Kurosaki, Ishida se había vuelto mas sombrío, Chado se había distanciado de todos. Hasta ella misma había cambiado, su manera de ser había cambiado a una mas madura y aunque aun seguía comportándose como una niña, igual sentía que debía madurar como sus amigos.

Madurar.

Esa simple palabra traía consigo miles de significados. Por que Kurosaki cada vez que ella se iba el volvía a irse también, como si tratara de salirse de su cuerpo e ir por ella.

¿Por qué Kuchiki y no ella?

Kuchiki Rukia había vivido mas cosas con el en un mes, que ella en 5 años. Siempre le habían dicho que haría linda pareja con Ichigo, ambos era tan parecidos que varias veces le habían dicho que si no era su hermano. En cambio Kuchiki era pequeña y el alto, ella morena el naranjo, ella blanca y el bronceado, ella de ojos azul violáceo y el ámbar achocolatado.

Había tantas diferencias entre ellos, por que poner los ojos en el otro si eran tan diferentes.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba era también parecidos.

Ambos eran orgullosos, fuertes, de carácter, algo groseros, pero amables con ella. Ambos eran dos torbellinos que cuando chocaban producían un nuevo ambiente, mas liviano y mas relajante, como si cuando pelearan sus sentidos les indicaran que estaban a salvo.

Se complementaban, el era un poco tontito e impulsivo, y ella era mas fría y calculadora, y con la fuerza de uno y la inteligencia del otro, juntos eran de temer.

Ahora lo comprendía…la única razón por la cual, ella no había sido elegida, era la misma por la cual ella no había elegido a alguien mas ya.

Esperanza.

La esperanza de el, de que ella volviera.

La esperanza de recuperar sus poderes. Por que estaba segura que Ichigo no se sentiría fuerte hasta que no la volviera a ver.

-Kurosaki-kun. –se sentó a su lado.

El chico siguió mirando el horizonte, esperando.

-¿la extrañas no es así?

-¿necesitas algo Inoue? –la volteo a ver.

-¿extrañas a Kuchiki-san?

Gruño y se volteo de nuevo. –no.

-sabes que ella te hubiese golpeado. –sonrió y provoco una sonrisa en le chico. –yo si la extraño, siempre fue muy divertida, y se siempre me hacia reír. Además cuando ella estaba aquí, tu te veías mas feliz.

El chico agacho la mirada.

-no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, estoy segura que volverá, que un día de estos vendrá a verte.

-ella se olvido de nosotros.

-¡te equivocas!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y vio como Kurosaki se paraba de inmediato.

Y ahí, como si la hubiesen invocado, sentada en el techo estaba el objetivo de su platica. Llevaba unos jeans y una camisa azul algo grande para ella.

-Kuchiki-san…

-yo nunca me olvide ustedes. –salto del techo y se paro justo enfrente de Ichigo, retándolo.

-¿a no? Entonces por que hasta ahora apareces. –le espeto frio.

La chica agacho la mirada, fue entonces que se percato de la presencia de Inoue. –hola Inoue.

Ichigo también la volteo a ver.

Se sonrojo hasta los orejas, y con una leve reverencia se retiro.

Ambos siguieron con la mirada a la peli naranja. Y solo hasta que desapareció, Ichigo se giro a ver a Rukia.

La chica tomo aire, y luego se giro a ver a su compañero que esperaba una respuesta. –no me dejaban volver, y afortunadamente vine por una misión y Urahara me dio este gigai, no había habido misiones aquí, así que no había podido venir, para tu fortuna me mandaron por mis capacidad. –dijo orgullosa, jactándose de su nivel.

-psche. Te mandaron por que conoces Karakura.

-¿Qué insinúas Idiota?

-¡enana!

-¡inútil!

-¡medio metro!

-¡tarado!

Ambos volvían a ser los mismo de antes, los que debían ser, los que eran. Sin saber que alguien los observaba desde abajo.

Se acomodo los lentes. –al parecer todo vuelve a ser como debe ser. –y siguió su camino.

Espero y este les haya gustado.

El lo personal me gusta este rencuentro. Ya saben déjenme un peque review o una grande como deseen, gracias a los que siguieron **¿DONDE ESTA RUKIA?.**

**ATTE: **_CESE-yopo_


	4. Chapter 4

**``TU…´´**

_A veces pienso, que hubiera sido si no hubiera perdido mis poderes. Esta oscuridad que me rodea, nadie a podida dispersarla…_

_Tu…eres la luz que necesito…pero que se extinguió_

Levanto la mirada, tomo una bocanada de aire, y entro por esas grandes puertas, con el numero 5 estampado.

-teniente. –la saludo uno de los Shinigami s rasos y ella le respondió con una sonrisa, oculta bajo su cabello negro.

El camino hacia la oficina principal se iba haciendo mas oscuro, sin embargo no titubeo en seguir, había recorrido ese camino ya varias veces. Ese reiatsu aglomerado y pesado, asfixiaba. Volvió a respirar hondo y abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado, todo estaba envuelto en oscuridad, y ni un mísero rayo de sol entraba por el gran ventanal, solo podía ver esa sombra sentada a un lado del ventanal con el haori de capitán.

La pequeña chica entro pero no completamente, dejando medio abierta la puerta.

-déjalos ahí, y retírate, Momo.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y paso cerrando la puerta. Avanzo lentamente hasta el escritorio y dejo los papeles, luego hizo otra reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

-hoy se cumplen 15 años, capitán Kurosaki. –hablo tímidamente.

-retírate.

La chica salió sin mas dejando en completa oscuridad al hombre.

Observo todo a su alrededor…las cosas que mas odiaba…en esas se había convertido.

-15 años. –abrió un poco la ventana, y observo los movimientos de todo el Gotei 13.

Vio como un capitán en especial caminaba entre la muchedumbre, a paso lento y hasta nostálgico.

Kuchiki Byakuya. Que se mantenía todos los años en esta fecha incluso mas frio y distante de lo normal. Sabia a donde iba. Todos los años hacia lo mismo. Muchas veces lo había visto de lejos, sin atreverse nunca a acercarse. Aun ese recuerdo estaba mas fresco. Byakuya inapacible enfrente de ese árbol de cerezos, observando con calma la pequeña lapida que ahí había.

_Sonreía feliz. Su vida no podía mejorar mas. Su entrenamiento con su fullbring estaba dando resultados, Inoue y Chado habían ido a verlo y eso lo había animado mas._

_Si seguía así pronto volvería a ser el Shinigami que había llegado a ser, pronto volvería a ver a sus amigos Shinigami s. A Renji, a Matsumoto, a Ikakku, a Yumichika, a todos pero en especial…a Rukia._

_Ella en especial…_

_Desde que había perdido sus poderes, desde su despedida, a ella mas que a nada la había extrañado…solo añoraba volver a verla, claro aunque esa enana jamás lo sabría, o por lo menos no de su boca. Muchas veces había pensado en el día en que la viera de nuevo le echaría en cara el por que lo había abandonado, y luego la besaría…si ese era su mayor antojo, besar esos labios pequeños que muchas veces había tenido curiosidad de probar ¿a que sabrían?... Fresas._

_De pronto oyó un ruido, y levanto la mirada para ver que lo ocasionaba._

_-Ichigo._

_Se paralizo. Su mente no procesaba lo que veía, y estaba seguro que su corazón tampoco…_

_Esto significaba que…_

_-Ren…ji. –era Renji y traía puestas sus ropas de Shinigami._

_Sin embargo su amigo no parecía feliz de verlo. No lo veía a la cara, y mantenía su vista en el piso, tenia los ojos rojos y parecía un muerto viviente._

_-Renji…_

_-Ichigo. Me alegra que hayas recuperado tus poderes. –le hablo con la voz cortada y apagada, nada que ver con su tono mordaz y burlón._

_Sintió un mal presentimiento. Fue entonces que vio lo que sostenía en la mano, una insignia de teniente y un kenseikan._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-me han enviado para llevarte a la sociedad de almas, ahora que has recuperado tus poderes debes asumir un cargo ahí._

_-entiendo._

_Temió lo peor, esa cosa blanca para el pelo, era de Byakuya, y esa era la insignia que antes usaba el peli rojo._

Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría jamás hubiese perdido su reiatsu…jamás la hubiese dejado sola, ¿Qué importaba la sociedad de almas, si la iba a perder?

Nunca había sido egoísta, y mucho menos ella, ella tenia el corazón mas noble que hubiese conocido, ella pensaba mas en otros que en si misma. –si solo hubiese estado ahí para protegerte.

_Caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel, sin embargo no había ni un alma. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_Renji lo condujo hasta donde se encontraba Yamamoto, sin embargo se quedo parado en la puerta._

_-esto tienes que hacerlo solo. –le entrego la insignia de teniente y el Kenseikan._

_-¿Qué es…?_

_-entra ya. –se dio la media vuelta y se fue._

Hubiese preferido quedarse en el mundo humano pensando en que ella estaba bien, hubiese preferido quedarse ahí, y no volver con el único pensamiento y esperanza de que ella volvería…

_Sintió ese descomunal derroche de reiatsu…Ichigo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejo caer un par de lagrimas solitarias._

_Tuvieron que controlarlo entre tres capitanes, y aun así hiso algunos destrozos._

Siempre quiso creer que era su destino…pero el maldito destino siempre le quitaba lo que mas amaba, primero su madre y luego al amor de su vida…por que siempre lo supo, Rukia era el amor de su vida…aun después de su muerte ella seguía en el corazón de todos…de todos.

Tuvo la necesidad de abrir ese pequeño cajón, ese que nunca abría…

Ahí estaban fotografías de sus amigos y sus vidas humanas, juguetes y cartas de su familia, todo respecto a su vida humana estaba allí.

Abrió el compartimiento secreto del cajón y extrajo. De entre unas cuantas fotos, un zumo, un conejo y millones de dibujos de horrendos conejos. Un pequeño peluche de león que ya había olvidado. –Kon. –hacia tanto que no lo veía, al venir a la sociedad de almas Kon se quedo con su cuerpo, ya que creía que seria bueno para él gozar una vida normal como la que él había rechazado. Se sentó en la silla, y analizo el peluche. Ya estaba viejo y gastado y aun olía a su habitación.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

El peluche tenia algo amarrado a la pata. Lo agarro con mucho cuidado y lo observo por unos segundos. Era una carta.

La abrió casi con desesperación, y sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

_Para: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_De: Kuchiki Rukia._

_La verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo se escriben las cartas en el mundo humano, te he dejado recados pero jamás una carta._

_Cada noche durante este mes, que estado cuidándote te he observado. Estas inconsciente por tu próxima perdida de poderes, a veces gritas del dolor, Urahara me lo dijo, lo primero era un dolor fuerte, y al parecer creo que lo subestimo._

_Tu rostro parece relajado a veces, unas noches gritas, otras me llamas, en otras solo duermes… _

_A veces no puedo evitar llorar…estoy sentada a los pies de tu cama llorando casi con miedo de que despiertes en cualquier momento y te burles de mi por ser débil._

_Ni-sama me lo a dicho, en cuanto despiertes me tengo que ir de Karakura. Hoy he decidido dejarte esta carta, solo por una razón._

_Ichigo…estoy casi seguro de que esto que siento se llama amor. Es estúpido y se que eres un idiota pero aun así, mi corazón late con fuerza cuando me llamas, y juro que el tuyo late igual. Nunca me he atrevido a acercarme mas de 50 cm a ti, pero una noche me acerque 30, ja es un logro ¿no?_

_Estoy segura que leerás esta carta mucho tiempo después de que la dejo aquí, amarrada a Kon._

_Adiós…Ichigo, e tomado esta decisión y no puedo ni quiero vivir con todo el peso que cargo sobre mis hombros._

_Rompí mi promesa de volver por un nakama, mate a mi teniente, te arruine la vida, hice pasar a la gente que amo por casas horribles, pero lo que no puedo soportar es la idea de casarme y tomar las riendas de mi clan._

_Gracias por todo. Hasta la otra vida Ichigo._

Se tiro al piso y lloro como nunca lo había hecho, sin fuerza ni ganas, pero las lagrimas salían solas. Sonrió con amargura, debía verse patético.

000000000000000000000000

A lo lejos vio una sombra, pero no le presto atención, se dedico a rezar mas, y a sentir la brisa fresca que en especial hoy se presentaba.

-Byakuya.

Abrió los ojos, pero no se movió. –Kurosaki.

-yo puedo hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué ahora después de 15 años? –se acerco al chico mas no cambio su expresión neutra. Hacia exactamente 15 años que no le dirigía la palabra al hombre que ahora estaba parado frente a el.

-déjame hablar con ella por favor.

-¿sabes como murió?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió, sin embargo no dijo nada y dejo que continuara.

-se suicido.

Apretó los puños y los dientes.

-se suicido al año de su partida de Karakura.

Sus puños estaban sangrando por sus propias uñas, y sus dientes crujieron con fuerza.

-le prometí a Hisana que la cuidaría. –se dio la media vuelta. –pero la lleve a su destrucción. Rukia no aguanto mas sus culpas, y termino atravesándose el corazón. Un corazón que no se quedo conmigo…

Se sorprendió mas no levanto la mirada.

Byakuya se fue alejando poco a poco, mientras una brisa revolvía el árbol y hacia bailar a las flores.

Se arrodillo en la lapida, y dejo caer las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo.

La lapida estaba llena de flores, azules, purpuras y blancas eran las que reinaban, todas frescas y hermosas.

Fue entonces que tomo la decisión. Desenvaino a Zangetsu…

-pronto estaremos juntos enana…

Las hermosas flores se tiñeron de rojo, y la brisa corrió mas fuerte, llevándose con ella el ultimo aliento del ojimarrón.

_Tu…Rukia Kuchiki eres la mujer que amo, y que nunca tuve el valor de decírselo…_

_En la otra vida te lo diré…te lo juro._

00000000000000000000

Que puedo decir, se me ocurrió algo triste y pos si no les gusta déjenme una queja y si les gusto un review lindo. Gracias pro leer.

ATTE: CESE-yopo


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí les traigo otro one-shot que forma parte de esta colección, solo tu. Es totalmente Ichirukista. Esto es la primera parte de una pequeña historia de 3 caps. aunque pueden ser menos o hasta mas. Eso es todo. Disfrútenla.

Atte.: CESE-yopo

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

****

**``TAN FUERTE COMO TU…´´**

Después de rezarle a la fotografía de su hermano, se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentía cansada y no era para menos después de usar sus poderes toda la tarde.

Entre las sabanas naranjas, recordó la conversación que tuvo con esa extraña pero, debía admitir, hermosa chica. Riruka la había llamada Sado. Se abstuvo de sacar una lagrima y suspiro cansadamente…esa mujer tenia razón.

_-Sado nos ha hablado de ti. ¿puedes curar las heridas de los otros? ¿que haces aquí? ¿el entrenamiento de Ichigo quizá mmm? _

_Esta chica le hablaba como si fuera su enemiga._

_-¡oye Riruka! –trato de calmarla Sado._

_-eso…es _

_-no estoy segura de que puedas entenderlo. –se burló. -¡pero curar las heridas de Ichigo significa que volverá a ser herido! ¡mientras sigas curándole Ichigo tendrá que soportar un dolor sin..!_

_-tu también estas preocupada por Kurosaki-kun ¿no? –podía verlo, en sus ojos, esta extraña mujer estaba interesada en Kurosaki, y parecía preocupada, aunque tratara de esconderlo, podía darse cuenta. Ella misma había pasada muchas veces por esa situación…pero una chica bajita y morena, le enseño que no confiar en el, era como traicionarlo, y no iba a traicionarlo._

_-¡n-no, yo no! ¡oye!_

_-entiendo. Pero… ¡deje de preocuparme por eso hace tiempo! –mentía, jamás dejaría de preocuparse por el. –si Kurosaki-kun necesita mi ayuda para algo que quiera hacer, entonces usare mis poderes para ayudarle, sea lo que sea. –un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, pero lo reprimió al instante._

_-o ¿de verdad? ¿Y si Ichigo estuviera herido de tal manera en que no pudieras ayudarle? –le soltó con veneno._

_Se giro violentamente. -¡nunca le dejaría! –sintió mucha rabia. –estar herido de manera irreparable. No importa lo desesperando que llegue a estar. –se giro a verla. -¡lo curare todo!_

_Sonrió ampliamente. –mientes… –se acerco a ella, de manera que solo ella pudiera oír lo que iba a decir. –tu no puedes curar...su corazón._

En ese momento sintio muchas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Había pasado cosas peores y no iba a derrumbarse como hace meses lo hubiera hecho. Quería ser fuerte y lo seria, quería llegar a ser como su persona favorita… quería ser como ella, tan fuerte y decidida, tan inteligente...

Rodo por la cama y dejo caer una lagrima solitaria. ¿a quien quería engañaba? Jamás podría ser como esa chica, ni volviendo a nacer podría ser tan fuerte…

_-eres un idiota Ichigo._

Su voz era el recuerdo mas fresco que tenia de ella, esa voz fuerte que tanto envidiaba y de la que siempre estuvo celosa.

-supongo que Kuchiki-san, que donde quiera que estés, debes pensar mucho en Kurosaki-kun…sin saber que el esta haciendo todo lo posible por volver a verte…

Dejo caer las lagrimas…

_Siempre quise ser una luz brillante y alegre, pero mientras mas brillaba, menos iluminaba tu camino... Quería ser la lluvia que juntara a al cielo y a la tierra, sin saber que lo logre…_

000000000000000000000

Espero les haya gustado gracias a todas-os por sus review s y esperen la segunda parte de este one-shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo, pero me quede sin mouse y tuve que arreglarlo, y pos para ser una chica de secundaria, lo hice muy bien. Jaja.

Tite Kubo es el dueño de bleach, pero estos reencuentros son 100% mios.

Disfruten la lectura.

**``¿QUIEN ERES TU…?´´**

El espejo le mostraba su hermoso rostro. Se quito el gorro y se deshizo de sus coletas, se lavó los dientes y se fue a la cama. Se recostó, sin embargo no pudo dormir…esa charla la había dejado inquieta.

_-Sado nos ha hablado de ti. ¿puedes curar las heridas de los otros? ¿que haces aquí? ¿el entrenamiento de Ichigo quizá mmm? –le soltó con todo el coraje que pudo._

_-¡oye Riruka! –trato de calmarla Sado._

_-eso…es _

_-no estoy segura de que puedas entenderlo. –se burló. -¡pero curar las heridas de Ichigo significa que volverá a ser herido! ¡mientras sigas curándole Ichigo tendrá que soportar un dolor sin..!_

_-tu también estas preocupada por Kurosaki-kun ¿no? _

_¿Preocupada?...Tonterías, ella no estaba preocupada solo…solo…solo estaba inquieta, si eso, inquieta. -¡n-no, yo… no! ¡oye!_

_-entiendo. Pero… ¡deje de preocuparme por eso hace tiempo! –se giro–si Kurosaki-kun necesita mi ayuda para algo que quiera hacer, entonces usare mis poderes para ayudarle, sea lo que sea. _

_-o ¿de verdad? ¿Y si Ichigo estuviera herido de tal manera en que no pudieras ayudarle? –le soltó con veneno, queria humillar a esta chica. _

_Se giro violentamente. -¡nunca le dejaría! –noto la rabia en la voz de la peli naranja. –estar herido de manera irreparable. No importa lo desesperando que llegue a estar. –se giro a verla. -¡lo curare todo!_

_Sonrió ampliamente. –mientes… –se acerco a ella, de manera que solo ella pudiera oír lo que iba a decir. –tu no puedes curar...su corazón._

Habían pasado ya una semana de aquella charla con esa mujer tetona y a su parecer fea. Tenia cara de estúpida y ni que decir de sus enormes caderas, y esos enormes y feos ojos grises, no tenia punto de comparación con ella. Era imposible que Ichigo se fijara en ella… ¿verdad?

_-Inoue siempre a estado enamorada de Ichigo y lo ayudaría por sobre cualquier cosa._

¿Enamorada? Eso había dicho Sado. Según tenia entendido lo conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo, y era muy amiga del ojimarrón, ¿es que acaso Ichigo podría fijarse en esa tetona mujer?

_-¿y como es esa chica? –preguntó por curiosidad._

_-pues Inoue es muy hermosa, tiene muchos pretendientes en el instituto. Es una chica verdaderamente bonita. Es muy amable y alegre._

_-una mujer perfecta me estas describiendo. –se metió Ginjou_

¿perfecta? Tonterías, esa mujer era estúpida, y muy rara además, era despistada y torpe. Ichigo necesitaba una chica inteligente, fuerte, pequeña y de preferencia delgada, sin tantas caderas o tanto busto. No, el necesitaba un cuerpo pequeño y sublime, como el que ella poseía. Si, Kurosaki Ichigo caería en sus redes, nadie podría resistirse a sus encantos. Nadie, y el no seria la excepción…

Ese día salió de su habitación dispuesta a ver el entrenamiento del peli naranja. El chico seguía peleando con Ginjou, su reiatsu se elevaba considerablemente en cada pelea, sin embargo no podía ver satisfacción en sus ojos.

-espera. –se detuvieron. –traigan a la humana, necesito una curación.

De inmediato llego Inoue y comenzó a curar a ambos en un mismo campo de fuerza. Cosa que al principio le sorprendió al ex sustituto, pero luego concluyo que como el, ella también se había vuelto mas fuerte.

Orihime termino en pocos minutos, y los dos hombres se dispusieron a volver a pelear.

Giro un poco la cabeza para ver a la ojigris. La mujer observaba el entrenamiento de lejos, y podía oír sus murmullos, haciendo plegarias por Kurosaki. Se acerco a ella lentamente con toda la intención de ponerla nerviosa, sin embargo la mujer ni siquiera la miro.

-Inoue ¿acaso tu…?

-tienes razón. –la encaró. –yo nunca podre curar el corazón de Kurosaki-kun. –le habló con una dureza de la que no la creía capaz. -¡pero tu tampoco!

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás aturdida.

-no podemos curarlo, por que… -escondió el rostro, conteniendo las lagrimas. -¡el corazón de Kurosaki-kun es de Kuchiki-san!

Su vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia las demás personas que estaban en la habitación. Sin embargo ninguno se había dado cuenta y estaban demasiado lejos de la situación.

De pronto un pequeño reiatsu se dejo sentir, uno casi imperceptible y desconocido, afuera de la casa.

Gruño y salió a ver quien era, su charla con la mujer ojigris se estaba volviendo demasiado aburrida. En la puerta de entrada, había dos personas, un hombre alto de cabello negro, y a su parecer atractivo, y la otra no podía verla por que el hombre la tapaba, ambos con ropa casual.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –se acerco con mala cara.

-hazte a un lado Ryoka.

Se quedo helada. la voz del hombre le hablaba con tanta superioridad y la frialdad de su mirada la hizo sentir escalofrios. -¿Quién-quien demonios eres tu?

-capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya. –comenzó a caminar seguido de la otra persona.

-es-espera. –los detuvo. –no pueden entrar ¡no los dejare entrar!

-¿y que vas a hacer para impedírnoslo? –se dejo ver la segunda persona. Era una chica, de su misma altura y cabello negro, delgada y ojos violetas.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-teniente del treceavo escuadrón Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Kuchiki-san!

Se giro con cara de ``¡¿QUE?´´

-Rukia. –salió Sado también. –capitán Kuchiki –los saludo el expresivo hombre.

Observo la extraña escena, la mujer que momentos antes se había plantado fuerte y decidida frente a ella, se derrumbaba en el pecho de esa mujer, llorando y abrazándola con efusividad, balbuceando cosas como ``te extrañe mucho´´ o ``que bueno que ya estas aquí´´

-esta bien, Inoue. –le sonreía tranquilamente mientras le mimaba la cabeza, como a una niña pequeña. –Inoue ¿Dónde esta el idiota de Ichigo?

_¿idiota? ¿Ichigo?...¿Kuchiki-san?_

-adentro. –se alejo un poco avergonzada, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-vamos Rukia. –el hombre entro sin siquiera mirar a los otros.

* * *

><p>Ginjou no se dejaba, en verdad era fuerte, cada vez que chocaban, su mano retumbaba y a veces hasta escocía. Vio a Inoue salir, pero no le presto mucha atención. Luego vio como Sado se iba también. –¡¿Qué no vinieron a apoyarme?<p>

Aprovecho la distracción del chico y le metió tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla, que lo mando a volar. –no te distraigas.

-¿Cómo no me voy a distraer, si Inoue y Chad se fueron?

-tal vez solo querían tomar aire. –hizo un ademan despreocupado. –Yukyo ¿Quiénes son los intrusos que esta afuera?

Se giro a verlo sorprendido, y fue entonces que sintio el débil reiatsu de afuera. -Rukia…-susurro. -¡Yukyo sácame!

-¿Cómo? ¿tan pronto y ya te vas a rendir?

-¡es Rukia! –salto saliendo del campo oscuro.

Parpadeo un par de veces, era su imaginación o había visto una sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la entrada, y se topo de bruces con un rostro familiar. –Bya-Byakuya. –en efecto estaba a centímetros del rostro del moreno y azorado se hiso a un lado.

-no creí que te alegrara tanto mi visita. –le dijo claramente refiriéndose al casi beso que le da.

-yo…no qui-quise…

-Ichigo.

Sus músculos se contrajeron, su ceño fruncido desapareció, y sintio algo cálido llenar su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso?¿ Alegría quizá? No…era algo mas allá de la alegría. –Rukia. –se giro a verla. Estaba parada al lado de Byakuya, llevaba el pelo un poco mas largo y… ¿era su imaginación o había crecido un poco? Le sorprendió el hecho de que sus ojos hasta habían cambiado de color, a su parecer, ahora era de un azul mas oscuro que antes, y ya no veía ni un atisbo de violeta.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, y su corazón latió mas rápido de lo normal, en su rostro se dibujo una tímida pero sincera sonrisa, una que en 17 meses no había mostrado. Estaba igual, solo algo había cambiado en el. Sus ojos. Antes en la luz podía verlos ámbar, pero ahora eran cafés oscuros, muy oscuros casi tan negros como su propio cabello.

-¡me pueden explicar quien es ella!

Ambos se giraron a la dueña de esa voz. Riruka.

-ya te dije, mi nombre es Kuchi…

-Ichigo ¿Quién es ella? –le dejo en claro que no hablaba con ella, y que ni se atreviera a dirigirle al palabra.

Byakuya se acerco a ella dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas acerca de su familia y apellido, pero una mano lo detuvo. -ella es Kuchiki Rukia, una Shinigami y una buena amiga, así que agradecería que la trataras con mas respeto. –le hablo duramente.

Rukia ni se inmuto, agarro al ex Shinigami sustituto y se lo llevo de ahí ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Kuchiki-sama. ¿a que se debe la visita? –se acerco sonriente al serio capitán.

* * *

><p>Lo soltó una vez que estuvieron lejos de aquella casa.<p>

-¿Por qué rayos me…? –pero callo al instante al ver a Rukia sacar un objeto que conocía muy bien.

-¿creíste que te dejaría entrenar solo? –le dedico una sonrisa socarrona. –yo también me e vuelto mas fuerte Ichigo, y quiero ayudarte. –se puso aquel guante y le dio un coscorrón al chico.

-¡oye! –le grito ya afuera de su cuerpo.

-eso es por no resignarte y vivir tu vida tranquilo. –se trago su soul candy y le indico a Pyon cuidar el cuerpo del Kurosaki.

Mientras Rukia le indicaba a Pyon lo que debía hacer, el se observo a si mismo, traía puesto el uniforme de Shinigami, pero Zangetsu no estaba en su espalda como debería. Volvió su mirada a Rukia, su cabello le llegaba a los omoplatos y debía admitir se veía mas femenina, traía su uniforme negro pero podía ver claramente la cintura de la pequeña mas marcada, y sus piernas un poco mas largas y hermosas.

Después de que el alma se llevara el cuerpo del chico. Ella se giro hacia el chico, pero se sonrojo violentamente al ver la mirada que el chico le dedicaba. La veía de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, analizándola. -¡¿Q-que que vez Idiota? –se giro para que no viera su sonrojo.

-has cambiado. –fue lo único que musito, mientras seguía con su escudriñamiento.

Abrió un poco los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza para verlo. Tenia el rostro serio y la miraba muy fijamente. –tu estas igual, sigues siendo un estúpido. –lo ínsito para una pelea, pero le chico se acerco a ella tomándola por sorpresa.

-tu cabello a crecido. –le acaricio la cabeza, mientras que con otra mano le rodeaba la cintura.

-ta-tal vez lo-lo corte. –agacho la mirada azorada. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Dónde estaba el Ichigo que conocía?

-me gusta así. –le agarro del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. –tus ojos han cambiado, son mas oscuros de lo que recordaba.

-yo-yo… -se volteo.

-has crecido, ya no eres la enana que deje ir. –la rodeo con ambos brazos.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora, y su mente no carburaba bien ¿habría oído bien? ¿o habría sido producto de su loca imaginación?

-pero por dentro sigues siendo la misma. –la abrazo. Escondió su rostro en su cuello para aspirar ese dulce aroma a durazno y cerezo que Rukia desprendía. –en cambio yo…yo ya no soy el Shinigami sustituto que te salvo, y que salvo a Inoue. Yo e cambiado, Rukia.

Sonrió tranquilamente y correspondió al abrazo. Como no había captado antes. –siempre serás el mismo para mi. –lo apretó con mas fuerza. –si tienes miedo de ser débil, solo se fuerte. Se fuerte Ichigo y vuelve a ser el estúpido que conocí.

Sonrió en su cuello. Rukia tenia el poder de quitarle el peso de encima, Rukia era la única persona capaz de sacarlo de la miseria.

-te mo.

Medio oyó, abrió los ojos de par en par y sintio sus mejillas arder. -supongo que...ambos hemos cambiado.

-solo te lo dire una vez Rukia. -se alejo de ella, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. -tu eres la mujer mas hermosa qu ehe visto, y e... -pero no lo dejo terminar, unos calidos labios se estamparon con los suyos.

-yo tambien te amo. -le dijo entre besos.

* * *

><p>Ya se, dije que seria un THREE SHOT, pero me gano la inspiración y decidí que fuera un TWO SHOT, ya saben.<p>

Estoy pensando hacer un lemmon, pero no se…

¿les gustaría un lemmon? Déjenmelo saber en sus reviews.

Atte.: CESE-yopo.


	7. Chapter 7

Se que dije que serian 11 pero quiero dejarlo aqui. Igual si quieren que siga mandenme sus reviews llenos de amor! Bueno los dejo y que disfruten.

Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo hago esto para desarrollar mi lado creativo y entretenerme.

* * *

><p>'<strong>'TU ROSTRO''<strong>

Domingo por la mañana, el paraíso de un joven normal con una vida normal que sale con su novia normal y que se la pasa haciendo cosas normales… lastima que Kurosaki Ichigo no es un chico normal, en domingo matando hollows como loco, con una enana mandona en la espalda, y corriendo con Ishida y Chad tras cada hollow que aparecía en el maldito móvil de su ahora supervisora auto proclamada Kuchiki Rukia.  
>-Ichigo ¡apúrate y mátalo ya!<br>Oyó un grito molesto por parte de Rukia que estaba sentada al lado de Inoue comiendo y observando como Chad, Ishida y el se las arreglaban para destruir todos los vacios.  
>-¡cállate! ¡por lo menos hago algo no como tu que eres una ociosa!-se volvió después de matar a la pobre bestia que no tenia la culpa pero termino pagando.<br>-¡¿Qué dijiste Kurosaki?! –se levanto dispuesta a empezar otra pelea.  
>-¡Koten Zanshun!<br>Ambos volvieron sus rostros, rojos de la ira, a Inoue que de un ataque había atravesado al pobre mounstro.  
>-perdón por no ayudarles antes. –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a matar hollows ella también.<br>-¡ves! ¡Inoue también esta ayudando!  
>-¡cállate! ¡mi trabajo es supervisarte! ¡estúpido! –desenvaino a Sode no Shirayuki. –para que veas lo bondadosa que soy, yo también voy a ayudarte. –lo dejo ahí, cabreado y con el reiatsu al tope.<br>Apretó los puños. Jamás le ganaría una pelea a esa enana.  
>Una gota cayo por su cien. A veces Kuchiki era el diablo mismo.<br>-¡cuidado Ishida!  
>Demasiado tarde cuando se volvió, sus lentes volaron por el cielo, dejando sus débiles ojos al descubierto. -¡mierda! –comenzó a lanzar flechas a lo loco, después de todo veía sombras, y reconocería esas sombras en cualquier lugar…¿verdad?. Se tiro al piso y comenzó a buscar a tientas sus lentes, mandando de ves en cuando unas cuantas flechas. -¡aquí están! –se las puso y paseo su mirada por el desierto parque. No había ni un hollow con vida, dirigió su mirada a una esquina, y vio a sus amigos detrás de un escudo de Orihime, temblando y agarrándose los corazones con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.<br>-I-Ishida… -el escudo de Inoue desapareció y todos cayeron al piso exhaustos.  
>-hijo de perra. –se levanto de golpe. -¡POR POCO NOS MATAS! ¡QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA! –grito a todo pulmón.<br>-se me cayeron los lentes. –respondió simplemente, acomodándose los lentes de paso.  
>-eres un…<p>

* * *

><p>Tres figuras caminaban por la calle, dos hablando despreocupadamente y el otro bufaba molesto, y miraba sin ánimos el cielo azul.<p>

-aquí los dejo. –sonrió abiertamente. -¡Adiós, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!  
>-adiós Inoue. –se despidió con un ademan.<br>La miraron entrar a casa para luego reanudar su camino.  
>-as estado muy serio Ichigo. –quiso iniciar una conversación, en todo el camino no había hablado y después del incidente de Uryu se había quedado muy serio.<br>-psche. Son imaginaciones tuyas. –desvió la mirada.  
>-desde lo que paso con Ishida, casi no as hablado. –insistió. –esperaba que le gritaras como histérico como acostumbras, idiota.<br>-simplemente no he querido gritarle.  
>Eso si era grave. Le había dicho dos insultos y no había reaccionado. -¿Qué mierda te pasa?<br>-¡dije que nada! –se ofuscó. Por que demonios tenia que insistir, si no se lo había dicho era por que no quería decírselo.  
>-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡si no confías en mi solo dilo!<br>Fue su imaginación o Rukia había sonado…dolida. Sea como fuere, se sentía mal por haberle gritado de esa manera, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Maldito Ishida. -¡ha! –suspiro, y se detuvo haciendo que su amiga se detuviera también. –me preocupe, por poco y te da una flecha de esas.  
>Se sorprendió. Ichigo preocupado por ella, ¿por esa estupidez estaba de ese humor?<br>-en todo caso, a sido mi culpa me he descuidado. –se giro ofendida, el maldito dudaba de sus habilidades.  
>-no es eso… -se acerco lentamente a ella. –hace un mes que regresaste… -seguía con la mirada gacha.<br>Hacia 1 mes que había vuelto, había ayudado a Ichigo a recuperar sus poderes, y se había quedado de guardia en Karakura, iba al instituto y vivía en casa de los Kurosaki con permiso. Todo había vuelto a ser como era antes…no…el día que ella y si Ni-sama volvieron, ese día ambos habían confesado lo que sentían, pero nunca había pasado mas allá de aquel beso, y de eso hacia un mes.  
>Se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para besarla, sin embargo se detuvo.<br>-Ichi… -la distancia entre sus rostro se iba reduciendo poco a poco, podía sentir el cálido aliento del naranjo en su coronilla, ya que era mas baja que el.  
>Un camión paso a toda velocidad, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltara y los labios torpes del sustituto cayeran en su frente.<br>Ambos se quedaron en shock unos segundos, sin saber que hacer o decir. El muchacho fue el primero en reaccionar, se alejo de ella torpemente, y comenzó a caminar mascullando entre dientes un ''lo siento''  
>Se quedo algo aturdida, pero siguió al ojimarrón a casa. Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de soportar las malditas insinuaciones de su padre, y su ''cálido recibimiento'', subió a su habitación a descansar.<br>Se acostó en su cama y dejo que el sueño llegara por si solo…  
>Pero nunca llegó, su cabeza recordaba una y otra vez su casi beso con la Kuchiki menor y sin querer recordó el sentimiento que albergo cuando se encontró cercas de su rostro. Por ende su mente evoco los recuerdos del regreso de Rukia, cuando gracias a Riruka, se habían escapado y ella le había dicho lo que tanto había querido oír. Era una cursilería, una reverenda estupidez, sin embargo se sentía bien oír de los labios de Rukia esa estupidez.<br>Cuando la beso sintio su corazón galopar, y ahora la necesidad de volverlo a hacer se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, pero…¿ella querría? Si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no?...y ¿si solo se había dejado llevar por el momento?  
>Las dudas agruparon su mente, y frustrado se revolvió el cabello.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella se había quedado a ayudar a Yuzu a poner la mesa para la cena, sin embargo estaba de lo mas distraída y termino al final sentada en le sillón por petición de la Kurosaki menor.<p>

-¡Que te hiso mi estúpido hijo Rukia-chan!  
>-na-nada. –se coloreo.<br>-los hombres somos como caballos, hay que saber domarnos con alfalfa y avena. –le guiño un ojo, dejando a la morena llena de dudas.

La cena habia transcurrido normal. Claro con las insinuaciones de Ishin y el mal humor de Karin e Ichigo, fuera de eso la cena hasta le habia parecido amena.

Estaba sentado viendo la television con Yuzu, pero la chica se habia quedado dormida. Su mirada se dirigio a la cocina, donde cierta morena lavaba platos ¿Seria conveniente ir con ella?  
>Se recargo en el marco de la puerta, al parecer ella no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia. La observo detenidamente. Llevaba un vestido de Yuzu pero con lo que habia crecido el vestido le quedaba mas corto. ¡Por dios! habia que mirarle las piernas, blancas y perfectas, y si mirabas mas arriba... ¡No! No era un pervertido y trataria de respetarla aun con el pensamiento. Se dio la media vuelta, pero justo cuando estaba por irse, la voz de Rukia lo detuvo.<br>-llevas rato ahi y no te dignas a ayudarme. -le dijo en tono mordaz.  
>-psche... -volvio y se paro junto a ella. -si sabias que estaba ahi, me lo hubieses pedido.<br>-¿y de cuando aca haces lo que te pido? -lo encaro con las manos en la cintura. Lo picaria para pelear un rato.  
>Esa mirada, esos ojos, esa mueca... -pidemelo bonito y lo hare. -le salio de la boca. Se acerco a ella, su rostro, a sus labios. -lo que sea que me pidas lo tendras. -sus alientos se entremezclaron. Por fin, lo que tanto habia deseado... Besarla. Al principio el beso fue torpe e inexperto, pero conforme se sentian se fue haciendo mas profundo. La rodeo por la cintura, pero ella era muy bajita. De golpe la levanto y la sento en el fregadero.<br>Eso basto. Un movimiento y habian desencadenado la pasion que sentian el uno por el otro. El beso pronto se volvio desenfrenado, libre de cualquier atadura, sin recato ni miramiento, eso no existia ya. Las piernas de Rukia le impedia acercarse mas. Sus manos pasaron de su pequeña cintura hasta sus rodillas. Sin miedo las abrio.  
>-¡ha! -profirio un gritito. Sus grandes ojos azules parecian confundidos.<br>La beso de nuevo. Pero ahora con mucho mas ternura, con todo el amor que tenia guardado. Por que... ¡Mierda! ¡Era amor!  
>Pronto quedo atras su confusion. No tenia miedo, esto era delicioso, increible. Se aferro a su cabello naranja, y mientras él le besaba el cuello, ella olia su cabello... Olia a... A... A hombre. El mismo destilaba masculinidad. Algo le picaba la espalda, sus labios estaban ocupados pero aun dentro de la embriaguez algo le molestaba en la espalda. Fue entonces que cayo en cuenta. Aun estaban en la cocina... -Ichi...<br>-dime -le dijo entre besos.  
>-estamos... En la cocina. -se separo de el.<br>Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Como tratando de pensar.  
>Se miraron a los ojos y rieron. Se sonrieron complices.<br>Sin pensarlo se abrazaron.  
>-Rukia...<br>-hum. -lo solto.  
>-¿quie...quieres ser mi... mi novia?<br>Le causo gracia. No le daba verguenza casi hacer el amor en la cocina a pero si le daba pena declarsele.  
>Fruncio el ceño, a su ver no habia nada de gracioso. -entiendo... -hiso ademan de separse pero la otra lo rodeo con las piernas.<br>-sip... -lo beso. No estaba segura como serian las cosas en adelante pero estaba segura que lo queria... Lo fuese lo aceptaria.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya se que dijo que hiba a ser un Lemmon pero no se... Como que aun no estoy lista. Igual quise que se vieran medio pasionales, espero haberlo transmitido, si no igual dejen sus bellos reviews.<br>Saludos! Besos!  
>CESE-yopo<p> 


End file.
